


Saints & Sinners

by bbyyoda



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, One Shot, Outdoor Sex, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Public Blow Jobs, Reader-Insert, Smut, not movie compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26032033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbyyoda/pseuds/bbyyoda
Summary: First fic, please be kind.The blip has drastically changed life for most of the world. Y/N is the devil's daughter and needs a break from sending her father souls. She goes out looking for a good time, has she found it in the mysterious stranger hiding in the shadows of the bar she's at?
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

The thud of her boots pounding on the sidewalk combined with the buzz of the light posts was like a soundtrack to the start of her evening. The street was empty, save for some stragglers passing by on their way home. It was a late Saturday night, but not many people would be out. Not since the blip happened. The world’s population had been dwindled down to half its normal size, but she still had a job to do. She wasn’t of this earth--not anymore anyway. 

She had been working nonstop for the last month, sending souls down to her father in the Underworld. She needed a break, a chance to unwind, so she found herself at the door of a seedy bar. Many of its patrons craned their necks to look at her as she waltzed in. She knew what she looked like, she embraced it. Killer beauty was a perk of being Lucifer’s daughter. She hadn’t always looked like this, she knew. She was once mortal, and she still felt the ties to her mortality. Her father called her sentimentality a weakness, but she couldn’t shake the flashes of memories she had of her past life. They twinkled like stars in the back of her mind, always just out of grasp. 

The thrumming sounds of a bass guitar echoed off the walls as she made her way to the bar and ordered a drink. She tried her best to ignore the sticky floors and creaky bar stools as she took a seat. 

“What’s a sweet little thing like you doing at a place like this?” the bartender crooned, leaning his heavily tattooed forearms on the counter, a self-satisfied smirk adorning his face.

“Nothing you need to worry your little pea brain about. How about you just keep pouring me these drinks and keep the talking to a minimum. Ok?”, she said as she downed her drink. Her eyebrow quirked.

His smirk fell to a scowl. “Fine”, he gruffed out. She could have sworn she heard a “bitch” muttered after, but she would let it slide. She was off the clock and she really didn’t want to ruin her outfit. 

She knew what she wanted to achieve tonight and that wouldn’t happen if she caused a scene. She could level this place and send all the souls down to the bowels of hell if she was so inclined, but she had made a promise to herself to only send down those who deserved it. A skeevy bartender was hardly at the top of her list. She wasn’t above teaching him a lesson in how to treat a lady though. But that would have to wait for another day. The night was young and she was looking for some fun.

The liquid of her drink felt smooth and velvety on her tongue with a spark of fire as it passed down her throat. She continued downing them as she eyed the other patrons with interest. Their conversations melded together like a chorus she couldn’t decipher. But every now and then she would catch a glimpse of the loss that everyone had endured. The blip did not discriminate and even the toughest of bikers couldn’t hide the pain in their eyes as a memory of a loved one, now lost, crossed their thoughts.  
She huffed in annoyance. She was out here looking for someone to scratch the itch she so desperately craved. She wanted some fun and she was beginning to think nobody here would be able to give her what she needed. Sure there were a handful of good looking men there--meatheads really. She could easily let one of them take her home and let them have their wicked way with her, but she couldn’t bring herself to do it. None of them really did it for her, although she knew she was definitely doing it for them. Their stares lingered her way more than once with an intensity that was anything but friendly. Yet none of them had even tried to come her way and shoot their shot. They wouldn’t succeed, of course, but they didn’t know that. 

Her fingers toyed with the lip of her glass, collecting the condensation. She slowly brought her finger to her lips when she felt eyes on her. 

He was sitting in a booth in the farthest corner of the bar. Baseball cap pulled low over his head, hunched over a pint of beer. He chewed his bottom lip, knee bouncing under the table. His eyes raked over her body, taking her in. He soon realized she had noticed him and his movements stopped altogether, gaze quickly turning back to his beer.

“What’s his deal?” she asked the bartender, head angling towards the man in the booth.

The man, seemingly still upset about their previous interaction, rolled his eyes and huffed. “Don’t know, comes in every now and again, orders a couple beers and then goes home. Doesn’t really talk to anyone, but we see that a lot here.”

“What do you mean”, she asked with furrowed brows. 

“Come on honey, you can’t be that blind. There's a community center a couple doors down. Group therapy for those that lost someone close to them in the blip. Most of the people here come directly from that group session. I, uh, I can’t really blame them for wanting to drink their memories away.”

“Yeah…”, she whispered. “Well thank you, uh…”

“Zack.”

“Thank you, Zack. Can I get another? Make it a double.”

“Sure thing, hot stuff.”

A small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. Yeah she would definitely spare Zack, skeevy or not. 

No matter how hard she tried, her gaze continued falling back towards the man in the corner. He seemed so out of place in this bar. Like a ray of sunshine shining through the inky blackness of the night. Tufts of golden hair peeking out from under the baseball cap, a deep blue Henley covered his broad shoulders and thick biceps, leading to the large hands that were splayed around the pint of beer on his table. Yes, this man definitely did it for her. 

Taking her now refilled drink, she made her way to his table. She expected some sort of acknowledgment of her presence, but he didn’t even flinch as she slid into the booth opposite his. The seconds ticked by, his gaze still locked on his beer glass. Finally, she relented to make the first move, emboldened by the liquid fire in her bloodstream.

“I know you were watching me.”

Nothing. 

“I was watching you too.” With that, his eyes shot up to look at her. Brilliant baby blues with flecks of green wide with wonder. She was hypnotized. This wasn’t supposed to happen. He was the one who should have been entranced by her appearance. She was built for seduction and allurement. A temptress who would entice her victims then send them to Hell. 

This felt different. The look in his eyes tugged on some far off memory stored in the depths of her mind, the stars twinkling brighter than usual.

“What’s your name?”, he asked, suddenly.

That was a loaded question. How was she supposed to answer that? Her name? She didn’t have one. Not one that Lucifer had given her anyways. Nobody had ever needed to call her by a name. She had to come up with something quick.

“Y/N”, she blurted. Why that name? She didn’t know, but it felt right. It felt...almost familiar. “What’s yours?”

“Grant”, he replied, not missing a beat. He looked at her expectantly, almost like he was daring her to question him. What would she have to question? She was the one who had to make up a name. 

She licked her lips and leaned closer, “Look, Grant. I saw the way you were looking at me earlier.”

“Listen, I--”

“I just need to know that you won’t try and contact me again if we do this.”

“What?” He asked, brows furrowed. “I’m sorry ma’am, but did you just say you don’t want me to contact you? As in you want to have a...a uh…”  
“A one night stand, yes. Something now tells me you don’t really do those, though, do you Grant? But I’m only in town for work for a couple of days”, a lie, “and I really just need to get my mind off of work for a bit. My boss has been hounding me about a quota he wants me to hit and I could really use some fun.” Technically not a lie. 

His eyes hardened and his jaw set. Some sort of internal battle waging a war inside of him. She sighed deeply, fearing tonight would end up an all out dud. 

“You really don’t recognize…”

“What?” Her brows furrowed in confusion.

“Sure. But we’re getting a hotel. You don’t get to know where I live, I don’t get to know where you’re staying. Deal?” 

She grabbed his hand and slammed down a couple of bills, thinking to herself that Zack deserved the nice tip she’d left. He was a counselor of sorts for these troubled souls. An enabler, sure, but sometimes numbing the pain was just what the doctor ordered after loss like that. 

He pulled them out through the back door, into an alley. He headed out to the street, most likely to hail a cab when she planted her feet and pushed him against the wall, crashing her lips against his. The surprise on his face was evident, she was stronger than she looked. He quickly regained his composure and kissed her back just as fervently. His hands splayed wide on her hips slowly running up and down her sides. Her hands on his shoulders, using them as leverage to help close the height distance between them. 

Her lips began to trail lower. Along his jaw, and down to his neck, where she sucked and soothed, leaving marks in her wake. His grunts and groans spurred her on. His fingers tightened on her hips, pulling him closer to her where she began to feel his arousal.

“Lets go”, he panted, “Need to get to the room….want to be…..ungh…..inside you”

“Why wait”, she countered. A wicked gleam in her eye.

“What are you--”, his words turned into a moan as she dropped to her knees. Slowly running her hands up his meaty thighs and over his straining erection. She made quick work of his belt and zipper. “What if somebody sees us?”

“Nobody will see us, baby. Don’t worry.” She knew they wouldn't. They were hidden in the shadows, where even if someone walked by they wouldn’t be seen. However, the excitement that came with being out in the open combined with the moans Grant was making, had her thighs clenching, aching for friction. 

She pulled his pants and boxer briefs down, marvelling at the sight before her. His dick stood proud before her, long and thick and dripping with excitement. The head was a deep pink, aching to be touched--for her warmth. She quickly wrapped her hand around the shaft and licked the tip, tasting the salty-sweet pre-cum that had gathered there. His head fell back against the wall, mouth open, panting. Oh she liked that. 

Hollowing her cheeks out she began to bob her head, his hands gently pulled her locks back, keeping it behind her head, giving him a better view of what she was doing to him. His grunts combined with the wet slurping noises she made created a sinful symphony. One of her hands traveled up and began toying with her breast, moaning as she tweaked one of her nipples through the thin fabric of her shirt. A growl erupted from his throat and his hands tightened on her hair when she moaned and he quickly pushed her back. 

He pulled her to him and locked them in a sloppy kiss. Slipping his hands between them he unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them down to her knees. His eyes darkened at the sight of her lacy underwear. His fingers dipped beneath the lace and toyed with her slick folds. 

“Is all this for me?”

“Y...yes”, she groaned out.

“I don’t think it’s fair you got a taste and I didn’t. Why don’t we rectify that? I want to worship you.”

Her eyes widened with arousal, chest heaving in anticipation. He turned her around and bent her forward, her arms braced against the wall. His palms massaged the globes of her ass, kneading and spreading them, giving him a sneak peek of her through the lace. 

“How attached are you to these panties?” he gruffed out. Before she could respond he ripped them off her, stuffing them in his pocket. “I’m sure a girl like you has got plenty more where those came from.” She did. And it wasn’t the first pair to be ruined in one of these little trysts, but it was refreshing to not have him offer to be the one to buy her another pair. So many of these men agreed to her terms initially, but eventually still attempted to find her again. Grant was already shaping up to be better than any of them.

He made good on his promise to worship her. His fingers teased her folds, sliding up and down, painfully ignoring the place she needed them most. He bent forward and licked a wide stripe through her folds. His tongue probing into her center as his fingers rubbed lazy circles around her clit. The pleasure rolled through her in waves. Stars danced across her vision. The whine slipped from her lips before she even realized what she was doing. 

“Tell daddy what you need, babygirl.”

She froze for a split second, then decided to play into it. Who would have thought the quiet man she had met in the booth earlier that same night would be so commanding? She was nobody's “baby girl”, but she was willing to give Grant control for a bit.

“I need you to fuck me daddy. I need you to pound into me and make me scream.Can you do that for me, daddy?”  
She felt his fingers slow their ministrations and slowly push inside of her, earning a deep “ohhhh” to leave her lips. He pumped them a few times before removing them and aligning his cock to her entrance. He slid it up and down her folds a few times, lubricating it before pushing in slowly. The torturous pace in which he slid in created a deep burning sensation in her lower belly. The slight pain of being filled so fully, making her pant and moan. 

“Oh baby,” he moaned, “you feel so fucking good.”

“Please, please fuck me, Grant.”

With that he began to thrust into her, pulling out almost all the way and then pushing forward. Her velvety walls wrapped tightly around his shaft. His hands gripped her hips, pulling her towards him with every forward thrust. She used one arm to pull her shirt up, revealing her bare chest, tweaking her nipples as her other hand continued to brace herself on the wall.

“God, Y/N...so fucking tight…..so fucking good.”

He sucked one of thumbs into his mouth and spread her ass cheeks, slowly rubbing his wet thumb around her puckered hole, pushing slightly in.

“Ungh, YES, Grant, don’t stop.”

Her moans spurred him on, pumping into her harder and he slowly pushed the finger all the way into her ass. Touching the sensitive flesh inside where he could feel himself moving in and out of her through the other side.

Her moans and cries got more erratic. She babbled incoherently as the hand that was previously tweaking her nipples moved down to rub her over-sensitized clit. He felt her walls begin to flutter around him. The coil in her belly tightening further and further until she felt a release. She cried out, a gush of wetness flowed from within her, waves of ecstasy flowing through her in ripples, a flash of light blinding her vision. He grasped her hips tightly, pumping a few more times before his release coursed through him. A deep growl rumbling from within him as his seed spurted deep inside her, mixing with her juices and filling her up. 

Their pants were the only sounds in the vacant alley. He moved his arm around her middle and pulled her back flush to his chest. She turned her head to look at him. 

“So how about we get dressed and find ourselves that hotel.”

She pulled away, wincing a little at the slickness she felt between her thighs and tried to put herself back together. “Grant...I told you this was only a one night--”

“A one night stand, yes. Way I see it, night’s not over yet though is it.” he said as he buckled his pants.

She smirked, “Well. I guess I can’t fight your logic on that, now can I? Alright let’s go.”

She found peace in knowing she might not ever see him after tonight, but she would never forget this man who gave her exactly what she needed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens at the hotel, stays at the hotel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't expect to write a second chapter to this story, but here it is.

The hotel they had found was nice enough. Reasonably priced, and clean enough to let her know she wouldn’t be finding various questionable stains in or around the bed. She’d found it odd that he had given her the money and asked her to pay while he waited in the corner of the lobby, the brim of his cap pulled low. Maybe he had a wife. Would this make her a mistress? Or maybe he was someone well known. He had been a little weird earlier when they introduced themselves. 

It didn't matter much to her, she was going to hell anyways. 

She paid the receptionist while Grant thumbed through the various pamphlets in the corner and tried to avoid her knowing smirk. Might as well have paid by the hour with what they were going to be doing, but this wasn’t that kind of place. 

The moment the elevator doors closed, he pounced on her, lifting her off the ground and wrapping her legs around his waist. Their lips crashed against each other, battling for dominance. He couldn’t keep his hands off her, and neither could she.

Their tryst in the alley had awakened something in her that none of the other one night stands had. This man was pure, and good. She could sense it deep inside. The darkness within her wanted to take that goodness and corrupt him. Lucifer loved a good corruption story. But that wasn’t what this was. 

She could tell he was trying to chase away demons from his past. He was using her just as much as she was using him and honestly, she loved it. It’s probably why he jumped at the chance to take her up on her offer. She gave him the perfect outlet to release whatever deep seated issues he had been battling. He could use her to fuck out all of the pent up anger and frustration she knew he had buried deep inside. 

She didn’t remember when they made it to the room. She barely remembered getting undressed. But, fuck, there he was again, proud and at attention in all his glory. She hadn’t gotten a chance to see much of him other than his cock earlier, but this man was built. Muscles that looked like they had been sculpted by the gods. Her hands trailed softly down his abs and reached a sinful trail of hair that matched the golden halo on his head.

His head lolled back, mouth open, soft pants escaping his lips. He was beautiful. A voice in the back of her mind told her she didn’t deserve to be with someone so pure. So good. She shut that voice up quickly. He had agreed to this. He couldn’t be that righteous. 

She soon felt her back hit the bed, legs dangling off the edge. He set himself between them, and lifted them over his shoulders. His once light blue eyes, were now a deep dark color, the pupils of his eyes blown wide with lust. He looked like he wanted to devour her. 

He didn’t. No, he decided to play with his food.

He kissed the inside of each thigh, stopping short of where she wanted him most. Her core clenched with anticipation every time he got near, but he pulled away each time. 

He moved up her body and licked a long stripe from her navel to between the valley of her breasts. His pace, torturous. The buzz of the hotel room’s air conditioner nearly drowned out the sounds of her whimpers, but he knew she was enjoying it by the way her body writhed beneath him. He took one of her puckered nipples in his mouth, slowly sucking and nipping at it, while his other hand gently kneaded and massaged her other breast. Her hips arched up into him, making him stop his assault on her breasts and turn to look at her. 

“Please, Grant”

His eyes closed and he let out a deep sigh. His face betraying the internal battle he was having with himself. 

“Steve”, he whispered.

“What?”, her brows knit in confusion.

“My name is Steve. Grant’s my middle name. I just thought...I mean...we should probably be on a first name basis. I should have told you at the bar, I just...I didn’t think…”

She could see he was struggling to explain himself. She cupped his face in her hands, “Steve, it’s ok. Don’t worry. I’m essentially a stranger to you. You don’t have to explain yourself to me.”

After a pause, he swallowed and nodded. “Yeah, ok.”

Her eyes searched his face for any sign of regret, “Are you sure you wanna keep going? We can stop if you want.”

His eyebrows quirked up, “Oh you’re sorely mistaken if you think I’m not going to finish what we just started, doll.”

His right hand snaked down her body while his left resumed massaging her breast and toying with her nipple. Once his right hand reached the apex of her thighs, he ran his index finger up and down her slit, slowly dipping into her warmth. When his finger found her clit, he pressed lightly, eliciting a jolt of electricity to shoot through her.

Her eyelids fluttered close as he inserted two fingers into her, his thick digits pumping deep. Her legs widened on their own accord, wanting more--needing more. 

“P-please…”, she cooed.

He must have known just what she meant, because the next minute his tongue dipped into her folds and he began sucking her clit as his fingers continued exploring her core. He began to make scissor and come hither motions with his fingers, rubbing against the most sensitive parts of her. 

It was enough to make her toes curl.

She felt herself climbing higher and higher. The combination of his tongue and fingers bringing her to the precipice of her second orgasm of the evening. 

“Come on baby. Let go. I’ve got you”, he crooned.

The rumble of his voice sent tingles through her and pushed her over the edge. Bright light clouded her vision, she could vaguely make out the sounds of her moans somewhere in the distance. Steve lapped up the juices flowing from her while holding her down by the hips. The sensation of his tongue prolonging her orgasm as her upper body thrashed on the bed. 

He moved up the bed and met her lips in a kiss as she came down. The sinful taste of herself on his tongue a reminder of what he had just done to her. 

Fuck.

She was screwed.

She wanted more of him. She would take what he could give her but as these moments passed by she was finding it harder and harder to not want to see him again. But she knew she couldn’t. She wasn’t capable of having normal relationships or even friends for that matter. She wasn't normal. She was on this earth for one reason. Lucifer never faulted her for these little escapades, as long as she continued sending him souls, she was free to do what she wanted. 

What she didn’t know was that he was beginning to feel the same. Steve had gone to the bar after a particularly rough group session. The loss associated with the blip had hit some harder than others. There was no rhyme or reason for who got dusted. Some people lost everyone close to them, their lives shattered for the sake of Thanos’ supposed plan to rebalance the universe. He had been slipping in some Asgardian mead he had hidden in a flask into his beer, so that he could actually get drunk and numb the pain, and then she showed up. She’d done something that he didn’t think possible after the blip. She made him feel. He didn’t want to let that go, no matter their arrangement.

Neither of them was about to admit that, though.

So they each decided to just ignore those feelings and enjoy it while they could.

She pulled him on the bed and rolled them so that she was straddling his waist. Her eyes raking over his body. She could feel him pressing against her backside. 

Their eyes locked as she lifted herself up and slowly lowered herself down on him. The growl that erupted from him did something to her on the basest of levels, making her walls grip tighter around him. 

She bounced up and down, pulling herself up to the tip then slamming back down, the slap of skin combined with the grunts and moans coming from him was like music to her ears. Her hands moved up to her breasts and she squeezed and pulled at her sensitive nubs. Each tug sending a jolt of pleasure through her. She slowed her movements and rocked her hips, grinding down on his erection. His shaft rubbed against her velvety walls eliciting a moan from both of them, before she resumed her previous bouncing. 

He needed more.

“Fuck, Y/N. God, you’re so fucking gorgeous. Bouncing up and down on my cock like that.”

She felt a sense of pride at the filthy things he was saying to her. She could only imagine that a boy next door type like him was normally more subdued. 

He looked up at her as she continued her assault on him, her hair tousled, breasts bouncing along with her movements, mouth open, eyes screwed shut in concentration. She was beautiful. 

He gripped her by the waist and snapped his hips up into her, pushing in as deep as he could.

“Oh”, her eyes widened, “fuck.”

“You like that baby?” he grunted out as he continued to thrust up into her.

Her hands braced themselves on his taut abs as she quickly nodded. The moans that fell from her throat were whiny things. She was lost in the sensations that Steve was giving her. His name fell from her lips like a prayer, her body tingling with arousal and anticipation of her next orgasm. She’d be willing to do whatever he asked at this point. As long as he continued to do what he was doing, she’d promise him anything.

He pushed her higher and higher. His thrusts growing erratic. Their bodies moved together in synchrony, both giving and taking to help find their mutual release. His grip on her tightened as if he wanted to hold her there forever. She felt the heat growing in her belly. She was so close. It hit her like a surge of power. She felt as if the universe had halted, and it was just the two of them, entwined. Flames burst behind her eyelids, visions of the hellscape she called home bringing her back to earth. Reminding her. 

His release followed hers. The fluttering of her silky walls milking him as he emptied his release deep within her. His eyes squeezed shut as a guttural moans erupted from within, but he forced himself to look, he wanted to see her undoing.

She let out a shaky breath and locked eyes with Steve, her body tensing as she realized what had happened--what she’d done.

They were hovering several inches off the bed, surrounded by dark matter that lifted them and any surrounding objects into the air. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror nearby. She glowed with power, her usually Y/E/C eyes had transformed into the red eyes of the Devil. Her eyes widened in fear, a voice in the back of her mind telling her to run. 

Nobody was supposed to know. Nobody was supposed to see what she really was. 

She lowered them back to the bed, and detached herself from him. Doing her best to avoid his gaze she moved around the room, gathering her clothes. Her back was turned to him, pulling her jeans on when he finally spoke.

“Y/N”, he rasped out, “What was that? What’s going on? WHO ARE YOU?”, he was on the edge of the bed, fisting the sheets. She wondered how he managed to get his briefs on without her noticing, but she quickly shook that thought away.

“I’m sorry Steve, you shouldn’t have seen that. I shouldn’t have lost control like that. I’m so SO sorry.” Tears brimmed in her eyes, “It won’t happen again.”

She turned to him, a mask of indifference on her face.

“Tonight was fun. Thank you.”

He stared at her in shock, mouth agape.

“Y/N, I need to know--”, the rest of the sentence evaded him. What did he want to ask her? What she really was? Whether she actually knew who he was? If she was using him for some sort of sick manipulation?

“You won’t remember.”

“What?”

“When you wake up tomorrow morning. You won’t remember. I’ll make you forget this ever happened.”

“You’re not making any sense.”

“I have these...gifts...” she let out what sounded like the mixture of a laugh and a sob, “They were given to me by...by an ancient being.” How could she explain her parentage? “You don’t understand...I--I have a job to do.” she relented. It seemed like the easiest explanation she could give without saying too much. 

“Was I…?”

“Part of my job? No. You were a break from that. A welcome relief, really.”

He let out the breath he didn’t realize he was holding.

“So what now? You’re gonna wipe my memories? I’m never going to remember you?” He looked like a wounded puppy. Why did he agree to this? She didn’t deserve him.

She sighed, it was always easier to leave when she was just a one night stand. She had never lost control before, how was she supposed to explain her powers to a mortal?

“Something like that...look, Steve I--”

He wanted to shout. To scream. To explain to her who he really was. That he wasn’t “normal” either, and that he would understand. He’d seen it all--nothing would shock him at this point. But he couldn’t. How could he admit who he really was. Captain America didn’t have one night stands. He didn’t sit at bars, drinking his pain away. Captain America was righteousness personified and he didn’t know enough about this woman to know if he could trust her.

“I don’t want to forget. I don’t care. I know this is a one time deal and I’m fine with that, doll, I am. But you’ve made me feel something I haven’t felt in a long time. Not since…”

“You lost someone in the blip”, she filled in. Of course.

He ran a hand down his face. “I lost a lot of people. I let a lot of people down, and now I’m supposed to go on with my life even though they don’t get that chance?” She could hear the pain in his voice, “Y/N, you’ve done something I haven’t been able to do since that day. You’ve made me feel. I’ve been so numb for so long. Let me--let me at least have this memory.”

“I’m sorry. I can’t”, he moved to speak, “not all of it anyway.” A small smile tugged at the edge of her lips. “You can keep the fun, just not the ugliness.”

“You’re far from ugly.”

She couldn’t help the chuckle that shook her shoulders, “You haven’t seen anything yet. And you hopefully never will.”

She walked over to where he sat on the edge of the bed and stood between his legs. Her hand caressed his cheek as he nuzzled into its warmth. “Thank you for everything Steve”, she leaned down and pressed her lips to his, her other hand coming up to cup his face. He didn’t see the tendrils of dark mist that spilled from her fingertips, entering his mind and erasing the memories of her true nature. “Goodbye, angel.”

When he woke the next day, she was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading (:


End file.
